Wikipédia:Le Bistro/31 mai 2006
=Le Bistro/31 mai 2006= * Bistro/31 mai 2006|action=watch}} Mettre « Le Bistro/31 mai 2006 » dans ma liste de suivi * Bistro/31 mai 2006|action=history}} Consulter l'historique de « Le Bistro/31 mai 2006 » * Ne voir que la sous-page « Le Bistro/31 mai 2006 » Bistro rafraîchiMOIS CEST}}_ |action=edit&section=new}} Ajouter un message__TOC__ Sujets notables du Bistro du mercredi 31 mai 26 sections dont : *12 - Marc Roussel dit Markus3 compare le manque de rigueur rédactionnelle et la sévérité des suppressions. *21 - Draky suscite une discussion sur le contenu de Wikipédia à partir d'une interrogation sur la catégorie:Généalogie. *26 - Bonnes appréciations du portail:Sexualité & Sexologie à l'initiative de Yohan C. - Pour le Wikimag de mon point de vue... Hervé. Comité d'arbitrage/Arbitrage/Libre-Powermonger Pour le CAr, Alvaro le 31 mai 2006 à 00:40 (CEST) Liens externes pertinents ? (recopié du Bistro d'hier) Je voudrais un avis extérieur sur les liens externes de l'article Alfortville. J'ai essayé de réorganiser cette section mais je crois qu'il faudrait virer tous les blogs car ça devient du grand n'importe quoi. Merci d'avance. - Samyra008 contact 30 mai 2006 à 23:53 (CEST) : Le dernier ("jeunes populaires") est du spam dont viennent de bénéficier pas mal de villes du 94 : http://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Special:Contributions&target=83.114.180.134 Mica 31 mai 2006 à 00:12 (CEST) Je recopie ces 2 messages car, avant de reverter les Jeunes populaires , il faudra sans doute trier les liens existants pour les communes spammées. Sur ce, bonjour/bonne nuit à tous, je reviens dans 8-9h. - Samyra008 contact 31 mai 2006 à 00:46 (CEST) Deux liens documentaires intéressants : Je les ai trouvé par hazard aujpourd'hui. Je vous les donne avant d'aller me coucher : *http://www.marikavel.com/bonjour.htm/ (menu dans la colonne gauche) *http://www.patrimoine-de-france.org/ (une somme d'info farmineuse) Les connaissiez- vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? - Siren - (discuter) 31 mai 2006 à 02:38 (CEST) Besoin d'une personne compétente pour les articles Gerrymandering et Découpage électoral, une ip a fait des modifs, supprimant le redirect de Gerrymandering? Je ne connais pas du tout le sujet, mais ca me parait faire doublon. Est-ce qu'il y a une personne un peu moins bête que moi pour aller voir ça? merci d'avance Schiste 31 mai 2006 à 02:50 (CEST) :Gerrymandering est l'action, par un parti politique qui contrôle le découpage, de faire d'une manière qui l'avantage de façon déloyale Il y a une nuance parce que gerrymandering = manip' '. -Bouchecl 31 mai 2006 à 05:41 (CEST) ::D'un autre côté, est-ce qu'il n'existe pas un terme français précis pour cette notion ? Il me semble que ''gerrymandering est spécifiquement américain, non ? — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 09:42 (CEST) ::::Charcutage électoral. Spedona 31 mai 2006 à 14:37 (CEST) :::::On trouve en effet soit Gerrymandering, soit charcutage électoral (quand ce n'est pas les deux). FrançoisD 31 mai 2006 à 18:07 (CEST) :::Gerrymandering est utilisé en français mais l'article a été renommé « découpage électoral » après sa création, pour éviter le terme américain justement. Les articles actuels ne sont pas clairs et contiennent des redites. On gagnerait à traiter tout ça dans un seul article, en évitant la dissertation et en équilibrant l'aspect logico-mathématique (qui domine) et l'aspect social et historique (qui manque). GL 31 mai 2006 à 11:45 (CEST) ::::Hmmm... C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de gerrymandering à propos, mettons, de la modification des circonscriptions électorales avant les législatives françaises. O_o — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 14:08 (CEST) :::::Est-ce parce que tu n'as jamais fait de droit ou de sciences politiques ? GL 31 mai 2006 à 14:37 (CEST) ::::::Excuse-moi, mais tu te crois où ? — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 14:39 (CEST) :::::::Le mot est utilisé précisemment à ce propos et tu sous-entends que ce n'est pas le cas. Il me semble que ma question est pertinente. GL 31 mai 2006 à 15:08 (CEST) ::::::::Et donc, ça t'arrive souvent de sortir des trucs du genre « MOI, je sais, j'ai fait des études, TOI, tu ne peux pas savoir, alors écrase » ? Tu ne pouvais pas dire un truc du genre « En fait, non, si je me souviens de mes études, le terme est utilisé quotidiennement, y compris pour décrire des situations en dehors des USA, même s'il n'est pas très connu du grand public » ? Je veux dire, la discussion, pour toi, c'est tuer ou être tuer ? — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 15:19 (CEST) :::::::::Dans la mesure où il s'agissait d'une question sérieuse et pas d'une blague et que j'avais fait l'effort de me documenter, j'ai mal pris ton ironie qui ne m'avait pas semblé beaucoup plus respecteuse que mon message, qui se voulait factuel. Je m'excuse de t'avoir blessé. Je n'ai pas personnellement fait d'études de droit ou de sciences politiques. GL 31 mai 2006 à 15:29 (CEST) ::::::::::Ben alors, tout va bien. — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 15:31 (CEST) :::::wikilove. DarkoNeko いちご 31 mai 2006 à 15:22 (CEST) ::::::Vous allez finir par vous aimer les uns les autres, bordel de merde ? :)) Mutatis mutandis par ici ! 31 mai 2006 à 16:19 (CEST) :::::J'y pensait à celle là, justement :)) DarkoNeko いちご 31 mai 2006 à 16:22 (CEST) :::::: ::::::Ce n'est pas la première fois que GL impose des termes anglais pour nommer des articles de Wikipédia francophone. Voir le débat Discuter:Plessy v. Ferguson, où il a beaucoup affirmé sans apporter aucune documentation à l'appui. Teofilo ◯ 1 juin 2006 à 08:43 (CEST) :::::::Sur gerrymandering, j'ai rédigé un article en cherchant le meilleur compromis. Sur Plessy v. Ferguson, j'ai sincérement partagé les informations que j'avais pu glaner avant d'être pris à parti sans raison apparente. J'ai de plus fourni des liens alors que votre documentation n'a aucune pertinence et n'a pas été réunie dans le but de s'informer sur un sujet dont vous ignorez manifestement tout (sans quoi vous auriez vous-même remarqué cet usage) mais d'instruire un procès. Pour un exemple où je me suis rangé au choix inverse, on peut voir loi fondamentale. Ce n'est pas moi qui « impose » quoi que ce soit, je me contente de rédiger des articles sans dogmatisme quant à la langue du titre GL 1 juin 2006 à 08:57 (CEST) :::::::: ::::::::La phrase : « j'ai sincérement partagé les informations » ne reflète pas ton attitude d'alors, qui était de me dire : Va dans une bibliothèque et juge par toi même (GL 30 mar 2005 à 15:35) Demander à autrui de se documenter, ce n'est pas pareil que fournir à autrui la documentation qu'on a soi-même rassemblée. Teofilo ◯ 1 juin 2006 à 09:09 (CEST) :::::::::Pffff.... Fatiguant, teo Alvaro 1 juin 2006 à 09:12 (CEST) ::::::::::Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai laissé tomber la discussion sur l'arrêt Plessis contre Ferguson, parce que généralement les gens se lassent lorsqu'ils comprennent que les conditions du débat ne sont pas réunies. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de relever la similitude entre la façon dont Poulpy s'est fait remettre en place et ce qui m'était arrivé. Teofilo ◯ 1 juin 2006 à 17:58 (CEST) :::::::::::Arf, non, je n'irai pas le constater en regardant des diffs, des historiques, en lisant des pages de discussion, j'en ai assez comme ça en tant qu'arbitre ;D Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on peut aussi relativiser, ne pas trop s'attacher aux détails, surtout ceux qui fâchent et regarder les choses plus globalement, prendre de la hauteur... ça y'est, je vole ;D Bref, en fait, non. Chacun son caractère, vive la psycho-diversité ! Alvaro 1 juin 2006 à 18:09 (CEST) :::::::::… après m'être entendu dire « mais je ne te croirai pas sans preuve », ce que j'ai appelé être pris à parti ci-dessus. GL 1 juin 2006 à 09:15 (CEST) ::::::::::Mon intervention ci-dessus ne visait qu'à exprimer mon doute de l'emploi commun de gerrymandering pour désigner en français un traficottage des circonscriptions électorales, quel que soit le pays. Franchement, si c'était le cas, je me soucierais assez peu de savoir que le terme est anglais. En fait, je soutiendrais la création de l'article sous ce nom. — Poulpy 1 juin 2006 à 18:03 (CEST) :::::::::::Euh je ne sais pas à qui tu réponds, mais je parlais de teofilo là ;-) GL 1 juin 2006 à 18:30 (CEST) réduire des images Salut à tous Voilà je voudrais illustrer cet article : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Us_et_coutumes_%C3%A0_la_cour_de_Versailles avec des images de Commons, sauf qu'elles sont trop grandes (ça prend toute la page) alors comment faire pour avoir les mêmes en petit? merci Nov@ 31 mai 2006 à 08:50 (CEST) :Bonjour. Tu trouveras ton bonheur probalement ici, et plus précisément à ce paragraphe là. Escaladix 31 mai 2006 à 08:58 (CEST) ::pourquoi j'ai jamais vu cette page? merci beaucoup Escaladix Nov@ 31 mai 2006 à 11:55 (CEST) :::Parce que personne ne lis jamais toute l'aide (moi non plus d'ailleurs) pour compenser j'ai crée les guides où tu peux poser les questions de ce genre. VIGNERON * discut. 31 mai 2006 à 12:08 (CEST) ::::La « vraie » raison est que les pages d'aide sont parfois facétieuses et peuvent, à l'occasion, lorsqu'un utilisateur les cherche, courir se cacher derrière une autre (ce qui n'est pas très difficile quand il y en a beaucoup). :D Hégésippe | ±Θ± 31 mai 2006 à 12:10 (CEST) Exactement, elles se cachent... mais là je mets tout en liens (je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une faq....) et un "guide des guides" youppi ;D Nov@ 31 mai 2006 à 12:51 (CEST) :(je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une faq....) <- c'est le bouton "aide" dans le menu de gauche... ^^; DarkoNeko いちご 31 mai 2006 à 15:23 (CEST) Mer intérieure Mer#Mers intérieures et Mer intérieure, un géographe pour démeler tout ça. Selon atilf Mer fermée ou mer intérieure. Mer totalement isolée des océans ou ne communiquant avec eux que par un détroit. VIGNERON * discut. 31 mai 2006 à 09:05 (CEST) :Pendant que j'y suis, est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver disgracieux le nom de la catégorie « Mer ou océan » ? — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 09:44 (CEST) ::C'est pas génial effectivement. On pourrait faire deux cat. (avec cat:Océan qui contiendrait 6 articles !). VIGNERON * discut. 31 mai 2006 à 10:19 (CEST) :::Catégorie:Étendue d'eau ? :D — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 10:31 (CEST) ::::Ouais, ben je dis ça, mais il existe bien en:Category:Bodies of water... — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 10:32 (CEST) :::Bon, après réflexion, je propose la structure suivante : :::* Une Catégorie:Étendue d'eau tout en haut. :::* Deux catégories, Catégorie:Mer et Catégorie:Océan en dessous. En plus, la deuxième existe déjà et possède des sous-catégories. — 31 mai 2006 à 10:39 (CEST) ::::Pas Ok Poulpy. Car Pastis peut se ranger dans étendue d'eau. Ludo29 31 mai 2006 à 11:09 (CEST) ::::Sinon on peut ranger cat:Océan et cat:Mer dans cat:géographie Catégorie:Hydrographie ! VIGNERON * discut. 31 mai 2006 à 11:13 (CEST) Et les lacs ! Papillus 31 mai 2006 à 19:22 (CEST) Discussion catégorie:Décès le 23 février/Suppression Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour avant prolongation du délai pour le vote de la suppression ou la conservation de ce genre de catégorie. Pour le moment, il y a un rapport 2:1 en gros en faveur de la suppression, mais je pense que plus d'avis seraient nécessaires. Cette décision est susceptible de créer une sorte de jurisprudence. Merci ! GillesC -Жиль- 31 mai 2006 à 09:20 (CEST) :Désolé je ne vote pas pour (ni contre) les cat. j'attend les tag ! VIGNERON * discut. 31 mai 2006 à 09:28 (CEST) ::Les tags seraient pratiques, et je les attends aussi. Mais il faut se contenter de ce qu'on a pour le moment. Et j'espère un peu que des robots pourraient être créés pour changer les catégories en « taggages » correspondants automatiquement ! GillesC -Жиль- 31 mai 2006 à 09:32 (CEST) :::Les tags... C'est une légende urbaine ou quelque chose de '''réellement en développement ? — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 09:45 (CEST) ::::Quelque chose entre les deux. Pas pour demain en tout cas (sauf si on fait pression), dommage... VIGNERON * discut. 31 mai 2006 à 10:17 (CEST) :::Bref, une solution en attendant ne serait pas de refus quoi :) DarkoNeko いちご 31 mai 2006 à 11:51 (CEST) guitaristes de rock Bonjour à tous! il y a t il un gentil développeur qui pourrait me faire un ptit truc qui afficherait la liste des guitaristes de rock (Catégorie:Guitariste de rock) qui n'ont pas la rubrique "matériel" (" Matériel ") ? le but est de compléter tous les articles qui n'en on pas, avec la liste des instruments, amplis et effets utilisés.... merci - Vegetarien75 31 mai 2006 à 09:51 (CEST) :Ça, c'est une demande à faire aux dresseurs de bots :) Ça se passe ici : Wikipédia:Bot/Requêtes. Guillom 31 mai 2006 à 09:57 (CEST) :: merci! j'y vais tout de suite... Vegetarien75 31 mai 2006 à 10:12 (CEST) fake La page charles s'est vu rajoutée la ligne suivante dans la section "personnages divers": # Charles Boily-Mercure, étudiant de PROTIC V à qui fait référence la phrase What the Charles!?.. Voir étymologie du verbe Encharler De plus, l'article suivant a été crée Charles Boily-Mercure il semble apparament que c'est une blagounette... alors petite questions d'ordre général d'un nouveau wikipédien: *comment vérifier? *que faire? :Bonjour, :Pour vérifier, saint-google (que son nom soit toujours vénéré par la communauté wikipdienne, amen) est là, tu fais une petite recherche avec "Charles Boily-Mercure", tu te rends compte que c'est un illustre inconnu et tu effaces sa phrase de l'article en mettant un petit message du genre "supp. pers. sans notoriété" en boîte de résumé pour pas qu'on te prenne pour un vandale. Après, si ça a été mis par un contributeur enregistrer, tu peux lui envoyer un gentil message de bienvenue et lui expliquer qu'il faut qu'il passe la puberté pour entrer sur wikipédia, si il n'est pas enregistré, éventuellement, tu lui met un modèle bienvenue débutant. :Pour l'article, tu balnchi en mettant blanchi, test de débutant ou quelques cjose comme ça dans la boîte de résumé. :Bon là je vais le faire. :Bon courage,Calame 31 mai 2006 à 10:35 (CEST) :PS. tu peux signer avec 4 bidules comme ça : ~ ::+1. Mhon a déjà blanchi l'article qui sera donc bientôt supprimé. VIGNERON * discut. 31 mai 2006 à 10:44 (CEST) :::j'avais deja vérifié sur google (is my friend...), mais je savais pas trop quoi faire vis a vis de la page nouvellement crée, donc juste la blanchir et avertir un administrateur... noté, merci. de meme pour le ~ :) Maloq 31 mai 2006 à 13:56 (CEST) ThrillSeeker propose sa candidature au statut d'administrateur Merci de votre soutien. Visualiser la page de vote. Thrill {-_-} Seeker 31 mai 2006 à 10:38 (CEST) Pitié pour la langue ... française De récentes interventions, ici, sur le Bistro, sur ma page utilisateur/discussion, ainsi que sur des pages discussion d'articles "supprimés" (je n'insisterai pas cette fois) n'ont pas manqué de m'attirer les foudres de certains, puisque je ne suis ni manga-maniaque, ni foot-balourd et trop épris de plus d'équité dans le traitement à "opérer" ... A chacun ses centres d'intérêt et ses valeurs ... encyclopédiques (!) ou pas ! Une fois de plus je proteste contre les inepties langagières développées (donc lues sur ce bistro) et le style SMS-blog-défouloir de trop de "messages". A petite dose cela pourrait suffire ! J'en suis à faire une over-dose ! Dieu soit loué, si ça continue il n'y a aucun risque à ce que je devienne ... bistro-dépendant ! Mon intervention de ce jour est en fait plus relative à ce qui est le niveau de langue et d'orthographe, grammaire, etc ... de beaucoup trop d'articles de cette encyclopédie que ne se veut pas franco-française, mais de langue française ! Je suis effaré, voire choqué ! Par contre, pour contrebalancer (?) on n'en rate pas une pour mentionner que Wikipédia est citée, ici ou là dans la presse, sur les radios et télés ! Quand donc se mettra-t-on enfin à privilégier AUSSI la rigueur stylistique, orthographique et grammaticale des articles ? Dernier avatar (trouvé/ajouté sur l'une des pages d'une localité que j'ai initiée et réalisée) ... Projet:Villes françaises. Mais enfin ? Où va-t-on ? Je comprends que l'on veuille "bien faire", mais, par pitié que l'on ne réduise pas l'activité de certains (moi par exemple) à exclusivement corriger les copieuses outrances et les systématiques outrages à la langue de Molière et d'autres plus contemporains ! Que la Grande Faucheuse d'articles "non encyclopédiques" (sic) soit aussi efficacement et prestement actionnée dans le vaste champ orthographique, grammatical, syntaxique et stylistique ! Wikipédia se cantonnerait-elle à ne rester qu'une "encylopédie" pour potaches refusant de faire le moindre effort pour s'exprimer un minimum correctement dans leur langue ... "ma(nga)ternelle" ? -- Fort cordialement ... et avec humour (trop corrosif ?) -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 31 mai 2006 à 10:52 (CEST) :a b1 c domaj — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 11:03 (CEST) ::Pas tout compris (il faudrait que tu soit plus concis Marc !). En fait c'est quoi le problème (en quelque mots pitié pour moi ...) VIGNERON * discut. 31 mai 2006 à 11:11 (CEST) :::Évidemment, désébauchage est un usage plutôt « créatif » de la langue française... Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton constat, je trouve que le niveau de langue des articles de wikipédia est plutôt élevé par rapport à ce qu'on trouve sur internet. Peut-être grâce à des gens comme toi ? --ArséniureDeGallium 31 mai 2006 à 11:39 (CEST) :Il me semble que tu mélanges un peu les pages de discussion, où chacun s'exprime en fonction de ses capacités, et le contenu des articles, qui se doit d'être impeccable. Si tu veux piquer un crise, va faire un tour sur l'Oracle, et tu t'apercevras que la plupart des "poseurs de questions" savent à peine écrire en français... Sur les discussions, on ne demander un minimum de correction : pas de style SMS, relecture pour ceux qui savent qu'ils font trois fautes par mot, etc. : Sur les articles, le problème est complètement différent, car les articles visent la perfection (en théorie). Ils doivent donc être écrits en français correct. Cependant, je tiens à faire remarquer que le but de Wikipédia n'est pas l'initiation à la pratique littéraire du français : des collégiens, des francophones approximatifs, nous lisent, et notre but est de rester compréhensible pour ce public (la forme doit aider à faire passer le fond). Il faut à tout prix bannir les expressions pédantes et le vocabulaire précieux, rare ou désuet au profit d'un langage clair, simple et moderne. Écrire des phrases courtes, une idée par paragraphe ; éviter les ambiguïtés, les conjugaisons complexes (d'où par exemple l'emploi du passé narratif pour les articles d'histoire). Bannir aussi les expressions journalistiques ("au niveau de", "éponyme"...) qui sont des effets de mode. Enfin c'était mon avis sur la question... Arnaudus 31 mai 2006 à 11:34 (CEST) :::Non, cher Arnaudus ! Je ne pique aucune "crise" ! Je m'interroge tout simplement sur le bien-fondé la poursuite de mon implication sur ce formidable ... porte-avions (qu'est Wikipédia) que je n'espère pas voué au ... démantèlement ... Depuis fin février 2006, je teste ... l'"outil" et pas comme simple "utilisateur"/lecteur. Je constate simplement que les domaines traités sont fort déséquilibrés, que la convivialité entre "contributeurs/décideurs/vandales" (?) laisse quotidennement à désirer (sur le bistro et sur certaines pages utilsateur) car les outrances de certains jugements et de certaines suppressions en découragent plus d'un (... candidat "contributeur"). Je ne cherche ni à ergoter, ni à polémiquer, etc ... j'exprime mon désarroi, ma déception ... calmement ... Et puis, si la force répulsive continue avec autant de ferveur à mon encontre ... j'irai simplement "jouer" (?) ... passer mon temps ... ailleurs et autrement ! Je ne cherche nullement à imposer mon modeste point de vue -- Amicalement -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 31 mai 2006 à 16:40 (CEST) ::Récemment j'ai utilisé concomitamment dans un article, j'aurais pas dû ? :o) --ArséniureDeGallium 31 mai 2006 à 11:42 (CEST) :::On avait dis plus de gros mots sur le bistro. Ludo29 31 mai 2006 à 11:44 (CEST) :Et puis, d'un autre côté, le principe de Wikipédia est précisément de corriger les fautes dans les articles... — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 11:45 (CEST) :: Oui ! Oui ! Cher Poulpy ! J'en conviens fort bien ! Et j'ai déjà bien contribué à ce sujet ! (J'ai même commencé uniquement par cela depuis fin février 2006) ... Sans forcément renoncer à le faire encore et encore ... du moins à condition que cesse cet acharnement "hystérique" (?) accablant systématiquement les "minables" pages que je commence/ébauche/propose. Je disais bien "2 poids 2 mesures" et "à la tête du client" ... -- Cordialement -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 31 mai 2006 à 16:13 (CEST) :1. dis marc, kan les potache viennes sur Wp ils son pas a l'ecole :2. si tu avait faits des etude d'ingénieur longue et dificile; toi non plu tu n'aurait pas eu le tant d'aprendre l'ortographe l'ortografe :3. les disortografiste cet des gent qui on des probleme :4. jai copier sa sur wikikotte avant qu'ils fermes : "Qui ne sait se borner ne sut jamais écrire". cet un mec ki sapelle Boilot ki la ecris, mais je sait pas ce que sa veut dire, peut tu m'expliqué ? :chatobriant 31 mai 2006 à 11:47 (CEST) Bien sûr, Marc a raison. Quand on se mêle d'écrire, fût-ce dans WP, faire l'effort d'orthographe et de style que l'on peut est une question de politesse à l'égard des autres contributeurs et de respect pour le travail qu'on est censé faire collectivement. Mais n'allons pas jusqu'à la manie, maladie qui rôde parfois dans nos discussions. On ne peut pas exiger de chacun qu'il écrive comme Châteaubriand (pour faire écho à un post ci-dessus). L'ouverture de WP à tous ceux qui veulent honnêtement y participer, même s'ils font leurs phrases la langue entre les dents, me paraît quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que le purisme linguistique. Et je t'avouerai que je préfère corriger du français flageolant et une orthographe incertaine plutôt que des bourdes encyclopédiques, des idées reçues et des à-peu-près en tous genres, même rédigés par un champion des dictées Pivot qui confond ses acrobaties grammaticales avec une vraie culture... - achille-41 31 mai 2006 à 12:18 (CEST) Le niveau littéraire des articles sur wikipédia n'est pas si mauvais, mais certains articles, c'est vrai, démarrent très mal, sont écrits en SMS... Ou en langage télégraphique (et là les "djeunz" ne sont pas seuls fautifs), en jargon télévisuel option commentaire sportif ("supporter" pour "soutenir", etc.). La parade est simple : il faut améliorer ce qui peut l'être, je ne vois pas grand chose d'autre à faire ! Au boulot au lieu de râler :-) (->Jn) 31 mai 2006 à 16:05 (CEST) :: Oui, certes ! mais je répète, le problème de fond n'est pas le seul manque (relatif ?) de rigueur grammaticale et orthographique ... qui peut être facilement corrigé par certains, avec un peu de boulot et de temps comme tu dis fort bien ! Le vrai "problème de fond" est ce même "manque de rigueur grammaticale et orthographique" copulant (excusez le mot !) immodérément avec l'intolérance de certains suppressionnistes argumentant/justifiant en plus leur "rigueur" avec beaucoup trop de hâte et de ... "supériorité arrogante" ! -- Corriger, expliquer, compléter dans la COURTOISIE ... c'est mieux que d'envoyer les ... imprudents contributeurs débutant de mon espèce sur les roses ! ... ou dans les orties ... comme de vieilles mémères ! ... en jouant à ... SUPPRIMER / SUPPRIMER /// SUPPRIMER ... -- Bien cordialement -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 31 mai 2006 à 16:26 (CEST) : :::wikilove. La Cigale 31 mai 2006 à 16:49 (CEST) ::comme de vieilles mémères ! Ce type de discrimination serait à supprimer plus surement que les orthographes défectueuses, ainsi que les contributeurs défectueux qui les utilisent. Surtout quand ce sont des remarques dignes d'un Papy Mougeot avant l'age. Madame de Sévigné. Annonce Pour clarifier certaines discussions, créations des cat : *Catégorie:Utilisateur membre de la cabale *Catégorie:Utilisateur inclusioniste *Catégorie:Utilisateur supréssioniste La première cat aura-t-elle un jour des références ? Ludo29 31 mai 2006 à 11:30 (CEST) :tss la phôte ! ^^ supéssioniste c'est un inclusioniste qui a fait la catégorie ? :D Hervée(blabla) 31 mai 2006 à 11:38 (CEST) ::Non un Catégorie:Wikipédiens trop speed Ludo29 31 mai 2006 à 11:40 (CEST) :::surpéssioniste bon on a récupéré le r mais ... faudras changer les freins :) (sinon je ne suis que moyennement convaincue par ces catégories, c'est pour ça que je créé pas la bonne ortho) Hervée(blabla) 31 mai 2006 à 11:47 (CEST) ::::Au fait, faudrait pas 2 n'' ? --ArséniureDeGallium 31 mai 2006 à 11:55 (CEST) :::::Utilisateur:mal réveillé, trop speed, et ne saît pas se servir de ses dix doigts. Ludo29 31 mai 2006 à 12:00 (CEST) ::::::Bravo à ArséniureDeGallium, qui est le premier à s'afficher membre de la cabale. Ludo29 31 mai 2006 à 12:02 (CEST) :::::::C'est pas vrai, je nie tout en bloc, c'est un coup de la cabale ! --ArséniureDeGallium 31 mai 2006 à 12:49 (CEST) Personellement moi j'ai déjà mon ''utilisateur complétionniste ! VIGNERON * discut. 31 mai 2006 à 12:06 (CEST) :Catégorie:Utilisateur suppressioniste. Bravo à Ludo29 qui a réussi a faire 3 fautes dans le même mot :D --NeuCeu 31 mai 2006 à 12:32 (CEST) ::Bon ça va ! Je voulais simplement illustrer les propos discutés plus haut au sujet de l'ortaugraf. Ludo29 31 mai 2006 à 12:46 (CEST) :::« Inclusioniste » ou inclusionniste » ? — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 12:43 (CEST) :Il va de soi que les utilisateurs s'affichant dans la Catégorie:Utilisateur membre de la cabale ne font pas partie de la cabale, puisqu'il n'y a pas de cabale. Guillom 31 mai 2006 à 13:09 (CEST) ::Oui, il vaut mieux se mettre dans la Catégorie:Utilisateur certain d'être membre de la cabale qui n'existe pas ça lèvera les ambiguïtés --P@d@w@ne 31 mai 2006 à 14:02 (CEST) :::on peut faire partie des trois svp ? Rune Obash-Oook??? 31 mai 2006 à 14:44 (CEST) --Gribeco %#@! 31 mai 2006 à 21:04 (CEST) catégorie de marques j'ai créé la page La Basquaise et cherche à la catégoriser. Les listes de marques, d'entreprises ne manquent pas, mais je n'ai pas trouvé une liste adéquate: Biscuiterie. Macassar 31 mai 2006 à 11:33 (CEST) :C'est peut-être que jusqu'à présent personne n'y a vu d'intérêt encyclopédique. On peut cependant commencer par catégoriser au niveau de l'entreprise, cela fera un bon début :) La Cigale 31 mai 2006 à 16:11 (CEST) Comment installer Wikipedia chez soi ? Salut à tous, je voudrais installer Wikipedia chez moi. J'ai EasyPHP, et j'ai téléchargé médiawiki. Il ne me manque plus que la base de données. Je suis allé sur le site des "dumps" mais je n'ai rien compris. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider à télécharger la base... Merci d'avance. --Shawn 31 mai 2006 à 11:52 (CEST) :Je pense que tu auras plus de chances d'avoir une réponse en posant la question à la Guilde des Guides. Guillom 31 mai 2006 à 13:11 (CEST) La logique admin et les PaS Discuter:Art-ivisme/Suppression : Vote arrêté au bout d'une semaine seulement, page supprimée malgré qu'il n'y a pas du tout de consensus et seulement 4 voix d'écarts, et le fait que la majorité des gens ont voté le jour même de la suppression, sans voir l'article anglais et la réécriture qui a suivie l'ébauche initiale. Wikipédia:Pages_à_supprimer/Pablo_Symbol : Vote arrêté au bout d'une semaine aussi, page conservée, malgré 8 votes supprimer contre 5 conserver. A la rigueur, pourquoi pas conserver Pablo Symbol, artiste inconnu sur lequel on ne peut rien dire, avec ses albums autoproduits ou produits par des maisons de disques n'ayant produit que ses disques. Mais supprimer la page Artivist, mouvement artistique ayant une notoriété certaine, un festival dédié, des dizaines d'artistes se reconnaissant dans ce mouvement, une page sur le Wiki anglais, là, je ne comprend pas. HDDTZUZDSQ 31 mai 2006 à 12:43 (CEST) :L'explication n'est pas particulièrement satisfaisante mais relativement simple : les régles sont plutôt floues et ces deux demandes ont été traitées par des administrateurs différents, qui ont manifestement une interprétation différente de ces règles. J'ai restauré l'article art-ivisme en espérant qu'une décision plus nette émergera dans la semaine qui vient. GL 31 mai 2006 à 12:54 (CEST) ::Ok. Ca aurait été bien de faire repartir le vote de zéro, vu que l'essentiel des gens ont voté avant les arguments et améliorations. HDDTZUZDSQ 31 mai 2006 à 13:11 (CEST) Il existe une page prévue pour ce genre de demande. ->wikipedia:Pages à restaurer :) --P@d@w@ne 31 mai 2006 à 14:08 (CEST) : :Oui mais la demande que j'ai déposée il y a plus de cinq jours sur cette page est restée lettre morte, donc je ne suis pas certain que ce soit un bon conseil. Les demandes de restauration de pages sont somme toute assez rares. Je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux abandonner cette page, probablement peu suivie par les administrateurs, et la remplacer par un redirect vers Requêtes aux administrateurs qui est une page plus vivante. Je précise en passant que la demande de restauration en question a le soutien également de l'initiateur de la demande de suppression, qui a changé d'avis après la suppression. Elle est donc très consensuelle. Teofilo ◯ 31 mai 2006 à 14:23 (CEST) ::Pages à restaurer est plutôt destiné aux articles blanchis et supprimés ou passés par WP:SI. À une époque, les instructions prévoyaient que la restauration devait automatiquement entrainer une demande de suppression, ce qui signifie bien qu'il ne s'agit pas là de remettre en cause des suppressions décidées normalement. GL 31 mai 2006 à 14:36 (CEST) ::: :::Pardon, mais le plus simple n aurai t il pas été de cobtacter directement ceux qui ont cloturé les votes (j en fait partie)??? Peut être aurai-je pu te donner une explication (en tout cas pour la cloture qui me concerne... Rune Obash-Oook??? 31 mai 2006 à 14:52 (CEST) :: :::Que faut-il faire lorsqu'un grand nombre de personnes ayant voté la suppression, y compris le rédacteur de la demande de suppression lui-même, s'aperçoivent qu'elles préfèrent finalement conserver l'article ? Teofilo ◯ 1 juin 2006 à 08:02 (CEST) :: ::Si j'ai mis ça sur le Bistro, c'était surtout pour montrer l'incohérence du système des PaS, pas faire une remarque personnelle sur tel ou tel admin. Mais vous pouvez bien sûr nous dire ici pourquoi vous avez conserver contre l'avis des votes des wikipédiens l'article Pablo Symbol, cet artiste inconnu meme pas téléchargeable sur les réseaux P2P :-) HDDTZUZDSQ 31 mai 2006 à 15:48 (CEST) :::Euuuh, j'pensais pas à ca, juste que je pensais que c'était pour contester la cloture. Mais oui, je sais bien que le système PaS est pas mal incohérent, et ca fait plusieurs fois que je laisse des messages à ce sujet sur le bulletin des admin et ici. Je vous prépare ca, mais euh plus tard hein, pasque comme c est marqué dans ma page discut, je suis en déménagement pis j ai pas mal de choses à faire... Rune Obash-Oook??? 31 mai 2006 à 17:35 (CEST) droit de l'homme en france? Publicités touristiques Avant que je ne passe par la PàS, est-ce que Disney's Hotel Cheyenne est un article qui a sa place dans Wikipédia ? Je vois qu'il y a plein d'articles du même acabait! ::: C-ontrol- 31 mai 2006 à 13:58 (CEST) :C'est un peu limite mais je dirais oui. VIGNERON * discut. 31 mai 2006 à 14:04 (CEST) ::Houlala... Du drame en perspective... Lis donc ça et beaucoup d'autres pages si tu les retrouves...- achille-41 31 mai 2006 à 14:12 (CEST) :::Bien sûr que non : :::# C'est un hôtel, donc une entreprise privée, contraire à l'esprit de Wikipédia. :::# Il est relié au complexe de Disney (comble de l'horreur). :::# Tout le monde se fout des hôtels. :::# Ce n'est absolument pas encyclopédique. :::# C'est la porte ouverte à n'importe quoi : pourquoi pas les mangas ou les Pokémon, après ça ? :::Bref, peine de mort. — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 14:13 (CEST) ::::Rien qu'à voir le nom de l'article j'avais les cheveux qui se dressaient sur la tête. Puis j'ai été voir l'article et j'ai trouvé que l'ensemble des articles sur Disney dont il fait parti est très bien documenté et dans un style très neutre. --Mirgolth 31 mai 2006 à 14:40 (CEST) ::::Inclusionisme vaincra!! .: Guil :. causer 31 mai 2006 à 14:59 (CEST) Non j'déconne... Ce genre d'article n'est à conserver que s'il y a de la matière, pour le moment yen a pas... :::::Je te suggère d'aller discuter un peu avec Utilisateur:Gdgourou avant d'aller trop loin... - Boréal (:-D) 31 mai 2006 à 15:04 (CEST) ::::::On s'est battu moi et Ethernaute il y a six mois de ça parce qu'on commençait sérieusement à se demander si Gdgourou n'était pas un mec de Disney payé à faire leur pub sur la Wikipédia. Il y a eu un arbitrage... qui a fini en eau de boudin. Personnellement je continue de trouver ça publicitaire et non-encyclopédique. Strato | ✉ 31 mai 2006 à 16:04 (CEST) :::::::Conception que je ne partages pas, mais chacun a droit à son opinion. Cependant, je dois à cette polémique mon intérêt pour les PàS, qui a fini par déboucher sur ma candidature d'admin. Elle ne fut donc pas stérile pour moi à mon sens. - Boréal (:-D) 31 mai 2006 à 16:17 (CEST) modèle subst pour article théatre mais ça vaut aussi pour tous les autres utilisant un modèle à subster dans un article je voudrais VRAIMENT qu'on évite ça dans un article... oui, cet espece de truc plein de . Je ne sais pas qui s'en occupe ou quoi, mais ça serait sympa de corriger le probleme. DarkoNeko いちご 31 mai 2006 à 14:14 (CEST) :O_____________________________o — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 14:15 (CEST) oui, comme tu dis. et ya le meme probleme sur un espece de message d'avertissement aux ip. DarkoNeko いちご 31 mai 2006 à 15:02 (CEST) ::j'ai créé ce modèle théâtre afin d'opérer une saisie plus rapide des noms de personnes. J'ai utilisé le modèle qif afin de faire apparaître ou non, les lignes non renseignées. Quant aux acteurs, dont j'ai limité la saisie à 30, je repasse par la suite et j'enlève les champs superflus. Le modèle n'est certes pas parfait et on peut toujours d'améliorer. En plus, cela permet une présentation standart et wikipédienne de l'article. Je vais retravailler dessus une fois terminé mes tâches ménagères. De plus, de quoi parles-tu au sujet d'une espece de message d'avertissement aux ip. Là, je décroche ? --Bertrand GRONDIN 31 mai 2006 à 15:17 (CEST) :::En fait, pour faire apparaître ou pas des lignes renseignées (ou pas), il me semble qu'il vaut mieux utiliser un truc du genre « class="hiddenStructure }" ». Je l'ai mis pas mal sur le Modèle:Île, si tu veux voir comment ça fonctionne. — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 15:34 (CEST) ::::Merci. Je vais retravailler tout cela. --Bertrand GRONDIN 31 mai 2006 à 16:04 (CEST) :::: ::::Les modèles avec les champs non remplis qui n'apparaissent pas, ça commence à s'étendre. Et justement il ne faut pas cacher les champs non renseignés si on veut que les renseignements manquants finissent par y figurer. Si je ne vois pas dans le tableau qu'un renseignement manque eh bien je ne vais pas pouvoir le mettre c'est tout. Ca va à l'encontre du principe de wikipedia qui veut que chacun apporte sa pierre à l'édifice . Bref j'aime pas. Il vaut revenir sur cette tendance. Tella 31 mai 2006 à 16:24 (CEST) :::::En fait, c'est surtout utile pour les champs pour lesquels ils n'existe pas de possibilité de remplissage (par exemple, sur une île déserte, un champ indiquant la plus grande ville). — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 16:39 (CEST) ::::::Le modèle Pièce de théâtre a été modifié. Il s'utilise en deux fois. J'ai mis un mode d'emploi et les codes parasites ont disparu.--Bertrand GRONDIN 31 mai 2006 à 19:29 (CEST) ::::::L'habitude est de mettre « aucune » dans ce genre de cas :D - phe 31 mai 2006 à 19:21 (CEST) ::::BEEEEEEP : html invalide non ? Par exemple est-ce qu'une class="hiddenStructure1,637E-37" est un nom de classe valide ? - phe 31 mai 2006 à 19:21 (CEST) ::::: :::::Au risque de me répéter... :::::Avant de savoir si le code est valide :::::il faut se demander s'il faut faire cette modification. En la faisant on empêche les contributeurs de renseigner les tableaux puisqu'il ne voient pas ce qui doit y figurer. :::::C'est de ça qu'il faut parler avant de changer les modèles. Tella 31 mai 2006 à 19:31 (CEST) :::::Il ne faut plus utiliser cette saloperie de « class="hiddenStructure }" » ni , mais les ParserFunctions. R 31 mai 2006 à 23:16 (CEST) Pour éviter de me répéter : Discussion modèle:Pièce de théâtre/Suppression. R 31 mai 2006 à 23:40 (CEST) :Il n'y a plus de qif dans le modèle en question. Et les parseurs disparaissent dès la validation de la page. Pourquoi une telle PàS ? On a bien conservé un article concernant une actrice porno buveuse de sperme : Kim Kelly Faites le teste et vous verrez. --Bertrand GRONDIN 1 juin 2006 à 19:04 (CEST) Admin, petit admin Aïe mes yeux, faites vite qqch !! Cyberugo 31 mai 2006 à 14:34 (CEST) :Encore aïe Cyberugo 31 mai 2006 à 14:37 (CEST) ::Pas besoin d'être admin pour retourner à la version précédente. Tu aurais pu le faire en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour mettre un message sur le bistro, qui n'a par ailleurs servi à rien puisqu'un autre contributeur a reverté, un deuxième a averti et j'ai finalement bloqué sans même voir ce message. GL 31 mai 2006 à 14:54 (CEST) :::Et puis, ton message risque d'être plus efficace si nécessaire en passant par Wikipédia:Requête aux administrateurs...- Boréal (:-D) 31 mai 2006 à 15:01 (CEST) ::::Je viens d'apprendre comment on revertait grâce à ThrillSeeker que je remercie au passage... Cyberugo 31 mai 2006 à 15:49 (CEST) Catégorie : Généalogie Hello. J'ai des doutes sur l'utilité de la catégorie Généalogie, notamment car elle regroupe des articles brouillons (essais personnels de généalogistes ?) voir les brouillon de l'utilisateur Markus3 ? Votre avis ? Merci. Draky 31 mai 2006 à 15:10 (CEST) : Décidément ! La pratique "2 poids 2 mesures" est bien ancrée ! Voyez par exemple ... Liste de dirigeants : grandes villes de France ... C'est fou ce que cela a d'encyclopédique et de pas répétitif ! Et cliquez donc sur certains des noms de ces personnalités ! Effarant ! la richesse encyclopédique de ce qui est traité dans le corps de l'article ... exemple, pour Amiens (ma région) ... Brigitte Fouré ... et cette répétition de petits drapeaux franchouillards à gauche ??? c'est pas répétitif ? qu'est-ce qu'apporte cette "coloration" de couleurs vives à chaque ligne ? Autre exemple ! Pourquoi la Grande Faucheuse des "Suppresseurs" n'était-elle pas intervenue sur l'article de cette ville d'Ecosse Fort William avant mes minables compléments ? Et encore pourquoi ces listes /articles de tous ce établissements universitaires, ou IUT .... comme je le disais déjà à propos des lycées il y a une semaine ? -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 31 mai 2006 à 15:31 (CEST) ::Markus3: the guy with an issue? O___o — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 15:32 (CEST) ::: Et aussi ... allez au p'tit hasard ...BSB, Liste des ponts, Paradise Kiss, 24 heures de l'INSA de Lyon, Jamais sans mon anus ... Là il faut quand même "oser" ! Wikipédia est ... "riche" et encyclopédique ! -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 31 mai 2006 à 15:39 (CEST) ::::De quoi tu te plains, BSB vient de doubler de volume encyclopédique ;o) --ArséniureDeGallium 31 mai 2006 à 15:56 (CEST) :::::Dont acte ! Cher ArséniureDeGallium ! Depuis ta toute fraîche contribution, je n'ai plus rien à redire ! Mais j'en profite quand même pour signaler à l'occasion qu'il est bon de laisser un peu de temps au temps (justement) pour que les articles qui ne sont que des ébauches ... prennent corps ... et ce sans ... débauche Suppressionniste Sélective ! - Cordialement -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 31 mai 2006 à 16:04 (CEST) : -soupir- t'as pas l'impression d'etre hors sujet Markus ? nan parce que bon si tu estimes que des articles ne devraient pas etre ici, tu les propose en PàS (avec de bons arguments) et point barre. C'est facile de raler sans rien faire... DarkoNeko いちご 31 mai 2006 à 15:41 (CEST) ::Darkoneko ! Mais enfin ! J'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises que je ne demande pas forcément la suppression de tel ou tel article ! C'est bien clair ! Ce jeu de "vengeance" ou de "Je te tiens tu me tiens par la barbichette" à la sauce "oeil pour "oeil" ne m'intéresse pas ! Je voudrais simplement qu'il y ait enfin un traitement équitable des pages ! -- Marc ROUSSEL -- Markus3 31 mai 2006 à 15:55 (CEST) :::Marcus, met toi à ma place, pour voir : je regarde une section supposée parler de genealogie et d'articles qui ne seraient que peu complets. :::Et paf, je vois arriver quelqu'un qui hurle une histoire de deux poids deux mesures a propos de PàS (alors que les pages de Généalogie n'ont pas été encore, que je sache, proposées à la suppression, puisque la personne est juste venue demander des avis ici), en se déchainant sur des articles sans grand rapport avec les autres. :::Là encore, tu me dis "Mais enfin ! J'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises que ''" ... cela te parait sans doute évident à toi, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles... j'ai vu (pour autant que je me souvienne) ton pseudo pour la premiere fois dans cette section du bistrot, donc je ne vois pas trop comment je suis supposé avoir entendu parler de ces autres reprises. :::Et puis, toutes tes phrases finissent par un "!". Je ne pense pas que ça soit le but, mais ça donne vraiment l'impression d'etre agressé quand on lis ça. :::Bref, si je puis me permettre de te donner un conseil : reste zen :) donne tes arguments sans crier. :::DarkoNeko いちご 31 mai 2006 à 16:17 (CEST) :::Note : je viens de regarder les articles des catégories, et c'est vrai qu'il serait bien que tu mette la catégorie entre < nowiki> Catégorie:machin pour qu'il n'y apparaisse pas tant qu'ils sont dans tes sous pages (comme ça, juste à enelver les balises lorsque l'article est déplacé dans l'espace encyclopedique). :Draky, pour comprendre la situation brouillonne actuelle, il faut donner un aperçu de l'historique de la catégorie : à une époque pas si lointaine, elle ne contenait que les sous-catégories catégorie:Arbre généalogique ascendant, catégorie:Arbre généalogique descendant, catégorie:Généalogie princière et quelques articles de fond, comme généalogie, Logiciels de généalogie, Liste d'ascendance, Family History Library, Family Records Centre, Recensement de population en France, Norme GEDCOM, Numérotation de Sosa-Stradonitz et quelques autres articles ne se focalisant pas sur l'étude de quelques familles. Le tout était encore à peu près bien rangé, à cette époque bénie. De là à douter de l'utilité de la catégorie, c'est peut-être s'avancer. Il vaudrait mieux, à mon avis, s'interroger sur le '''mauvais usage' qui a été fait de cette catégorie utile, alors que, par exemple, il serait facile de créer une Catégorie:Famille notable qui lui serait inféodée et aèrerait grandement la catégorie-mère en lui otant son illisibilité actuelle. Cela permettrait au passage de satisfaire à la fois les amateurs de généalogies (études familiales) locales ou spécialisées et ceux qui fréquentent la catégorie d'abord pour y trouver des articles de fond ou de « survol » de ce qui existe. :D Hégésippe | ±Θ± 31 mai 2006 à 15:46 (CEST) :: :: Merci HC pour ta réponse :) En fait c'est vrai je m'interroge sur l'usage. Pour moi, cette catégorie doit ne pas avoir de brouillon pour commencer (on a des pages utilisateurs ce n'est pas pour rien. Ensuite, les articles sur les familles ne sont pas très encyclopédiques. Mais en fait je m'interroge aussi sur la procédure : que faire ? Nettoyer un bon grand coup la catégorie moi-même, au risque d'une guerre d'édition ? Proposer en PàS toutes les recherches généalogiques non formatées en Wiki et ainsi vider la catégorie petit à petit ? Je me suis mis à la place de l'utilisateur lambda : je cherchais des infos en généalogie (GEDCOM et compagnie) et j'ai cliqué sur la catégorie. Que vois-je : du "brouillon", des articles sur des famillse sans notoriété. Bref j'ai cru arrivé sur un site perso ! ton avis en tant qu'admin et habitué de WP ? Et pour finir : une guerre d'édition ne me ferait pas peur mais j'ai pas trop envie que WP reflète un conflit de gamins ! Merci :) Draky 31 mai 2006 à 15:55 (CEST) :::Disons que, dans un premier temps, on clarifierait déjà beaucoup de choses en créant la sous-Catégorie:Famille notable (ou un titre de catégorie comparable, si quelqu'un en trouve un qui soit mieux adapté) et en y recatégorisant toutes les pages consacrées à des familles. Une demande dans Wikipédia:Bot/Requêtes pourrait tout à fait aboutir à ce qu'un bot se charge de ce travail de recatégorisation. Cela ne préjugerait pas de la pertinence du maintien sur le wiki des articles et sous-pages utilisateurs consacrés à ces familles. La priorité me semble être de rendre à la catégorie sa fonction première : assurer le regroupement d'articles « généralistes », les articles beaucoup plus « spécialisés » ayant plutôt vocation à être rangés dans des sous-catégories adéquates. Cela dit, ce n'est qu'un avis, je ne suis pas neutre dans cette affaire, ayant discrètement contribué, sous mon nom d'utilisateur ou mes précédentes identités, à plusieurs des articles « de fond » de cette catégorie. Hégésippe | ±Θ± 31 mai 2006 à 16:27 (CEST) ::::Ce qui est arrivé à la Généalogie est malheureusement assez banal et, ayant concocté le projet de mettre en ordre les catégories portant sur le Moyen Âge, je me heurte au même problème. D'une part, quand on créé une nouvelle catégorie, on se donne rarement le mal de "visualiser" l'ensemble d'une arborescence et on la branche donc un peu n'importe où. Ce n'est pas trop grave, parce que toujours rattrapable, quitte à créer des catégories intermédiaires. Ce qui est plus beaucoup plus embêtant, c'est qu'au fur et à mesure que les gens catégorisent, les articles ont tendance à remonter toujours plus vers la catégorie-mère, d'autant plus que l'arborescence s'est brouillée. On a alors l'impression qu'en mettant la famille Dupont-Durand directement dans la catégorie Généalogie, elle sera mieux indexée que si on la mettait, par exemple, dans une sous-sous-catégorie "Famille notable de Normandie" , alors que c'est l'inverse qui est vrai ! Le résultat est que les catégories les plus générales deviennent inutilisables (pas inutiles !) par engorgement (ou par contenu trop hétéroclite) et les sous-catégories adéquates le deviennent parce que de plus en plus incomplètes... Et là, c'est un énorme boulot pour nettoyer ça. On n'a pas d'autre choix que de recatégoriser dans des catégories "inférieures" en s'assurant bien sûr que les liens hiérarchiques entre catégories sont cohérents ; ça fait vite, de proche en proche, des centaines de modif...(et pas mal de discussions). - achille-41 31 mai 2006 à 16:36 (CEST) :::::Si wikimédia donnait les sur-catégories en bas d'articles du genre, cela pousserait à mieux sous-catégoriser... du genre : Lachaume 31 mai 2006 à 19:58 (CEST) :Impraticable, à mon avis, car si l'on suit vraiment la hiérarchie des catégories, on pourrait avoir : :* Catégorie:Personnalité de la Révolution française > Catégorie:Révolution française > Catégorie:Histoire contemporaine de la France > Catégorie:Histoire de France par période > Catégorie:Histoire de France > Catégorie:Histoire nationale > Catégorie:Histoire > Catégorie:Sciences humaines et sociales > Catégorie:Sciences > Catégorie:Accueil, mais ausi toutes bifurcations liées aux sur-catégorisations multiples de plusieurs catégories : :*Catégorie:Histoire de France > Catégorie:France > Catégorie:État membre de l'Union européenne > Catégorie:Union européenne > Catégorie:Europe > Catégorie:Continent > Catégorie:Géographie > Catégorie:Sciences de la Terre > Catégorie:Sciences naturelles > Catégorie:Sciences > Catégorie:Accueil :et mille autres bifurcations possibles : à partir du simple exemple cité, on pourrait faire un chemin de catégories infini ou presque, qui pourrait dans de nombreux cas occuper plus de place à l'écran que l'article lui-même... :D :Il faudrait donc un système qui permette de sélectionner les embranchements à ne pas suivre, et ceux qu'il faudrait retenir comme étant pertinents. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas possible, mais je vois difficilement comment on pourrait faire fonctionner cela autrement qu'en faisant une saisie manuelle. Hégésippe | ±Θ± 31 mai 2006 à 21:54 (CEST) Moi je suis plus radical ! pas d'étude généalogiques particulières (de familles autre que de tout premier plan), comme c'est dailleurs le cas dans les autres encyclopédies, dans Wikipédia. Ces données devraient être gérées à part dans un autre Wiki, c'est ça l'avenir, la spécialisation, on sera obligé d'y arriver, alors pourquoi pas s'y mettre dès maintenant ???? - Siren - (discuter) 1 juin 2006 à 01:57 (CEST) :Plus généralement, pas d'essais personnels. Wikipédia n'est pas un blog ni un hébergeur. Ni une base de données d'ailleurs. Si personne n'a jamais écrit de bouquin sur la famille Truc-Machin du Calvados, c'est qu'elle ne présente pas d'intérêt encyclopédique particulier. Il n'y a probablement aucune analyse pertinente à faire sur cette famille, à part citer ses membres. J'en ai un peu marre de tous ces gens qui se sentent offensés parce qu'on met en doute l'intéret de leur travail dans Wikipédia. On ne dit pas "c'est faux", ni "c'est de la merde". On dit "on ne pense pas qaue ce travail ait sa place dans Wikipédia". Et là, tout de suite, "censeurs!", "fascistes!", "vandales!". Ça me gonfle. "Il y a déja un article sur la famille truc-machin!", oui, et il y a aussi des milliers de photos en fair-use, des milliers de copyvio, des centaines d'articles non neutres, et c'est pas une raison pour ne pas dire que tous ces trucs ne devraient pas être dans Wikipédia. Alors quand on veut publier les résultats de ses recherches personnelles sur sa famille ou sur la généalogie des maires de Triffouillis-les-Oies, on crée un site perso ou on participe à ces bases de données généalogiques (pas libres). Si on veut partager ses recherches avec d'autres, on monte un site de généalogie libre, ou on met son site sous GFDL. Si on veut participer à Wikipédia, on essaye d'analyser la maniére dont on pourrait améliorer les articles existants avec ses connaissances, une synthèse de ses données (%age de gens qui s'appellent "Dupont" dans tel département, etc). Les dates de naissances et le nombre d'enfants d'illustres inconnus ne devraient pas figurer dans Wikipédia, parce que Wikipédia n'est pas faite pour ça. Il n'y a rien de vexant là dedans, il faut un peu se renseigner sur le projet avant de faire du forcing pour transformer WP en blog perso. Arnaudus 1 juin 2006 à 11:46 (CEST) Cérémonie des premiers pas. Bonjour, Je ne suis pas sure de m'adresser au bon endroit mais je prend quand même une chance. Je dois assister a une cérémonie des premiers pas dans la réserve de Manawan en Août prochain et j'ai besoin de trouver un surnom pour l'enfant qui sera de la cérémonie. Ma question est: pouvez-vous me fournir des surnom de fille Atikamek pour m'aider dans mes démarches? Merci à l'avance et j'ai adoré l'information de votre site. Cela ma permise d'en apprendre plus sur les Atikamek. Nathalie Poulin, Victoriaville :Je te conseille de demander auprès de l'Oracle où il suffit de reposer cette question, de la même manière que celle-ci. Tu auras, je l'epère, plus de chance. La Cigale 31 mai 2006 à 16:19 (CEST) ::As-tu pensé à visiter les sites web] adéquats ? Il semble y avoir des tas de choses ; on peut même, semble-t-il, contacter un "Atikamek Language Institute" qui devrait bien pouvoir te renseigner de première main - achille-41 31 mai 2006 à 16:53 (CEST) :En tous cas merci, j'ai appris l'existence des Atikamekw grâce à cette question :o) --ArséniureDeGallium 31 mai 2006 à 18:06 (CEST) ::Et est-qu'ils sont apparentés aux Otis ? Un vénézuélien de passage ce jour :::Les private jokes sont interdites sur cette page. — Poulpy 1 juin 2006 à 09:50 (CEST) ::::L'anglais aussi. --ArséniureDeGallium 1 juin 2006 à 10:00 (CEST) :::::C'est pas anglais pour un sou. — Poulpy 1 juin 2006 à 10:06 (CEST) ::::::Il est intéressant de remarquer que tu as affublé private jokes d'un féminin, sans doute parce que tu pensais blague. Donc : pourquoi ne pas dire blague privée ? --ArséniureDeGallium 1 juin 2006 à 10:13 (CEST) je blague :o) :::::::Parce que ça n'existe pas. — Poulpy 1 juin 2006 à 10:16 (CEST) ::::::::Dans ce cas, tu seras privé de blague :o) --ArséniureDeGallium 1 juin 2006 à 10:21 (CEST) :::::::::C'est bon, ça existe. — Poulpy 1 juin 2006 à 10:24 (CEST) Portail Robotique J'aimerai savoir ce que vous pensez de ce portail, aussi bien au niveau de la qualité graphique, de l'organisation de la sélection d'articles, du projet qui s'y réfère et de tout le reste. Merci de donner votre avis ! :Quelle belle excuse pour faire de la pub :) :Rien à redire, c'est du boulot de chef. Pour le coup, je rajoute Marvin parce qu'il me fait marrer avec son air dépressif. La Cigale 31 mai 2006 à 16:55 (CEST) Paranoid android ! DarkoNeko いちご 31 mai 2006 à 16:58 (CEST) ::C'est vrai, c'est "aussi" pour faire de la pub, mais c'est avant-tout afin de savoir ce que je pourrai améliorer sur ce portail que je pose la question. Et puis, j'aimerai aussi être sur que rien n'aille à l'encontre des règles de wikipédia. En tout cas, pas facile de trouver des images de robots sur wikipédia, et des icones de robots c'est presque mission impossible pour l'instant. Ce Marvin est un don du ciel ;-) --Romram 31 mai 2006 à 17:05 (CEST) :::Perso, j'aime pas trop le style 3D des bordures "à la web du 20ème siècle" mais sinon c'est clair. Clément Cordaro 31 mai 2006 à 17:15 (CEST) ::::Un peu tristounet, les couleurs, mais d'un autre côté, une vie de robot, ça ne doit pas toujours être gai. - Mu 1 juin 2006 à 16:28 (CEST) v__________v La catégorie: « Anecdote », et le nommage de ses sous-catégories. v___v — Poulpy 31 mai 2006 à 16:58 (CEST) :Ah ouais effectivement, la dénomination des sous-cat gagnerait à faire un tour sur Wikipédia:Bot/Requêtes/Catégories... DarkoNeko いちご 31 mai 2006 à 17:00 (CEST) ::Et en plus d'un bot, il faudrait quelqu'un pour réécrire complètement Anecdote, je l'ai lancé mais en me relisant je meurs de honte devant le fatras de conn.. enfin, de bêtises, contradictions, erreurs, idées reçues, que j'ai pu y intégrer. Un peu plus et je vais prétendre que j'étais bourré ce jour-là o__0 Mutatis mutandis par ici ! 31 mai 2006 à 17:19 (CEST) :::Hum, non tu préparais tes exams... --NeuCeu 31 mai 2006 à 18:03 (CEST) ::Mouais, moi je trouve surtout que les sous-cat gagneraient à faire un tour sur PàS, et la catégorie principale aussi. R 31 mai 2006 à 23:44 (CEST) Distribué avec Télérama cette semaine : Sûrement uniquement sur Paris/région, un supplément de 60 pages publi-reportage financées par Intel, intitullé "Connecté". Pages 28 à 30, un article intitullé "Découvrez le phénomène Wiki". La moitié traite de Wikipédia, "un des dix sites les plus fréquentés", un exposé basique très bien fait de WPD, historique avec Nupédia et J.Wales, les avantages et inconvénients. Seul Hic l'adresse de Wikipédia ne figure pas ! Puis, une étude plus générale du style Wiki, avec un interview de Jérôme Delacroix, auteur de "Wikis : espaces de l'intelligence collective" (M2 éditions). « Au delà du Wiki que signifie le concept en vogue du Web 2 ? » (jamais entendu parler !) « Pour moi le Web 2 rergroupe tous les ervices en ligne ayant une dimention collaborative, de partage, de création de lien social, avec une grande simplicité d'utilisation » (Ah bon ?) - Voilà, je reporterai tout ça sur la page "revue de presse" plus tard, maintenant c'est le foot ! - Siren - (discuter) 31 mai 2006 à 20:37 (CEST) :Web 2.0 ? R@vən 31 mai 2006 à 20:43 (CEST) :: Non France 2.0 ! j'ai même pas regardé la fin ! - ;-) - Siren - (discuter) 1 juin 2006 à 01:47 (CEST) Portail Sexualité & Sexologie Je viens de terminer le portail Sexualité & Sexologie. Je l'ai inscrit dans toutes les rubriques (portail des portails, modèle portail, etc.). Comme je suis nouveau et pas encore complètement familier avec Wikipédia, quelqu'un pourrait-il vérifier s'il je n'ai pas commis quelques erreurs de jeunesse ? ;-) Yohan_C 31 mai 2006 à 20:45 (CEST) Il est très joli ce portail. Papillus 31 mai 2006 à 22:29 (CEST) ::Trés bien en effet. Bravo Nov@ 31 mai 2006 à 23:38 (CEST) :::en effet, très bien. bravo Rune Obash-Oook??? 1 juin 2006 à 07:01 (CEST) ::::Accouplement de coccinelles' : ouaf, chocking ! --ArséniureDeGallium 1 juin 2006 à 07:06 (CEST) :Pour faire mon ronchon, je trouve que les photos du haut font un peu "raccoleur" (d'ailleurs, pourquoi que des femmes?), mais à part ça, c'est très bien. Arnaudus 1 juin 2006 à 11:23 (CEST) ::Heu, le type coupé en deux longitudinalement est bien un homme, pas une femme :-) Evidemment, coupé en deux, c'est un poil moins sexy... .: Guil :. causer 1 juin 2006 à 15:07 (CEST) :Esthétiquement très réussi. Well done! - Mu 1 juin 2006 à 16:22 (CEST) Merci pour vos messages. Pour les photos, je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup d'images sur common qui 1) correspondent aux différents thèmes du portail, et, 2) ont une certaine esthétique. Dès qu'un beau mâle sera disponible... Enfin, désolé pour le spectacle insoutenable de ces deux coccinelles tout à fait immorales ;-) Yohan_C 2 juin 2006 à 17:20 (CEST) PdD, elle est fraîche elle est fraîche... Salut à tous, Je lance une discussion en vue d'une PdD : comme je l'ai déjà dit, les pages Wikipédia:Cultivons notre jardin et Wikipédia:Comment ajouter du contenu avec un minimum d'effort sont un peu des doublons, sont mal nommées, ont un contenu vieilli ; il s'agit de faire une nouvelle page, Wikipédia:Que faire sur Wikipédia ? qui regroupe tout plus harmonieusement (et plus exhaustivement, de manière actualisée...). La première version en est visible sur User:Pierre Vigué/Gribouillages et sur la page principale de la PdD, Wikipédia:Prise de décision/Wikipédia:Que faire sur Wikipédia ?. Mutatis mutandis par ici ! 31 mai 2006 à 21:01 (CEST) je sais, ça fait beaucoup de fois Wikipédia :) :Et je sais aussi que ça sera un bide, les PdD ça soule, il y a 21 discussions engagées, une dizaine de votes lancés, et je l'annonce un soir. Tant pis pour tout ça. Mutatis mutandis par ici ! 31 mai 2006 à 21:02 (CEST) :Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu souhaite faire appel à un quelconque vote, les pages Wikipédia appartiennent à tous, et donc à chacun selon la bonne logique individualiste régnant sur notre projet, comme toutes les autres. (exception faîte des pages exposant les politiques officielles issues des PDD et appartenant donc à la communauté dans son intégralité) Pour ce qui est de la page en remplacement... j'ai malheuresement de multiples objections. Serait-il possible de la modifier ? 31 mai 2006 à 22:46 (CEST) ::Ah ? enfin qqun pour dire "agissons" au lieu de "discutons" ? --ArséniureDeGallium 1 juin 2006 à 07:09 (CEST) Quelqu'un pour lancer Wikipédia:Pages à supprimer/Wikipédia:Prise de décision ? Jmfayard 31 mai 2006 à 23:48 (CEST) J'ai renommé Wikipédia:Prise de décision/Wikipédia:Que faire sur Wikipédia ? en Wikipédia:Que faire sur Wikipédia ?... R 31 mai 2006 à 23:53 (CEST) :@Wart : Serait-il possible de la modifier ? FAITES !!! :) Mutatis mutandis par ici ! 1 juin 2006 à 07:33 (CEST) ::Je sais bien que la plupart des gens s'en foutent (/end mode caliméro) mais cela appartient, amha, à la maintenance générale de WP que faire un tour sur les articles non neutres afin de voir si on ne possède pas les compétences pour aider à neutraliser un article non neutre, ça serait dommage de ne pas en parler. sand 1 juin 2006 à 07:51 (CEST)